Killigrew Jones
Killigrew Jones (キリグルー ジョネス, Kiriguruu Jonesu), known more infamously as Captain Jones (キャプテンジョネス, Kyaputen Jonesu), or lesser addressed by her nickname of Kelly (ケリー, Kerii), is the captain of the pirate crew Black Pearl, which is more or less a Dark Guild of the sea, known for spreading chaos and mayhem without apology onto almost any land she arrives at, leading to the title of Dread Shark (怖じ気鮫, Ojikesame), the mere presence of her ship's flag sending fear to entire towns and cities. Killigrew began her crew with her first mate and first recruit, Adam Killigan, after escaping prison and freeing him with her. Along the way, she recruited fellow criminals or madmen to her side, wishing for nothing but to do and take whatever she wants without any form of rules or laws to get in her way. Killigrew's entire presence has become equated to "calamity" (災害, saigai), her charismatic nature being enough for towns and cities to abolish its laws and rules in favour of "absolute freedom", more often than not resulting in said town or city becoming a burning hell. This contributed to her secondary title of Calamity Kill (カラミティ キル, Karamiti Kiru). Appearance Killigrew, or Kelly, as some of her closest accomplices address her, is best described as a well-endowed woman who, outside of some features and attire, wouldn't fit very much into the role of a pirate. She has distincit pink hair, long and flowy, reaching to the middle of her back, with a single strand of hair popping out of her head, a "ahoge" as it is called. The ends of her hair are spread out, crooked in a way, though she often ties her hair into a ponytail, and placing it over her shoulder and in the front. She has blue eyes with black pupils, and her most known trait is the scar going across her face, from above her right brow, to her left cheek, a scar which she claims she got while "wrestling a shark", the shark's tooth somehow only slashing her face, making the claim debatable. Physically, Killigrew has a slender figure, well-endowed with a generous bust size, as well as rather pale, yet smooth skin. Outwardly, she may seem not-very strong due to her thin figure, especially under her clothes, but in reality, she possesses a very bit of muscle, a fact she is proud of, continually wishing to show off her "other guns". In terms of attire, Killigrew wears traditional pirate garb, most distinctly is her long navy coat, bright red, though she claims it is "custom-made", evidence by the chest area being rather open, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. She wears a brown chokes around her neck, as well as a corset-esque belt around her stomach, keeping her coat on and closed, due to lacking proper buttons to button it up, in addition, she wears white pants, and long black boots. On a rare occasion, she would wear a pirates hat, black in color with golden decorations and a skull on the front, as well as a white sash around her head. Killigrew does admit she wears no underwear, the bra part being obvious, something which she claims is because she "feels like it", giving on solid reason, other than the one time she bluntly admitted it's for simple sex appeal, being an easy to catch someone's eye. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Ship Control Eater Magic Ice-Make Trivia *Killigrew is named after "Elizabeth Killigrew", a historical female pirate, and "Davy Jones", another famous pirate figure. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Criminal